


Baby, It's Cold Outside

by Flyingintospace



Series: 25 Days of Christmas [15]
Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Christmas, Philadelphia Flyers, Pittsburgh Penguins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-16
Updated: 2016-12-16
Packaged: 2018-09-09 00:48:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8869315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flyingintospace/pseuds/Flyingintospace
Summary: Sidney runs into Giroux in a coffee shop.





	

Sidney was in a cafe in Philadelphia, after they had been stuck in the city from weather after the game that they had lost to the Flyers and he had felt the need to escape the hotel for a while. He was having a nice cup of coffee when he spotted none other than Claude Giroux come in and of course immediately spotted him.

Sidney was hoping the other Captain would just leave and at first that seemed to be what was going to happen. Giroux got in line and Sidney went back to reading his book.

However next time he looked up, he discovered Giroux heading for him a smug smile on his face.

Sidney finished off his last sip of coffee, closed his book and started to slip his coat back on but Giroux stopped him with a hand on his shoulder.

"Leaving Crosby? But I just got here," Claude said.

"Which is why I'm going," Sidney said, shrugging his hand off his shoulder.

"But baby it's cold outside."

Sidney stared at him. "Really Claude. That's cheesy, even for you."

"Now, what's the sense in hurting my pride?"

"Oh God," Sidney muttered. He tried to step around Claude but he was blocked again. At least the other patrons of the cafe seemed more interested in their phone and laptops then the two hockey players.

"Beautiful what's your hurry?"

Sidney gave him a look.

To which Giroux responded with a grin. And gesturing to the fireplace at the back of the cafe, said," Listen to that fireplace roar."

Sidney either felt like face palming himself or smacking Giroux on the back of his head. But instead, demanded, "What is wrong with you? Stuck in a musical or something?"

"How can you do this thing to me?" Giroux responded.

Sidney sighed. He had the funniest feeling if he didn't participate Giroux wasn't going to stop. So he replied, "I really can't stay,"

Claude's eyes lit up. "Think of my life long sorrow,"

Claude was really going to make him do this. "There's bound to be talk tomorrow."

"If you caught pneumonia and died."

"At least there will be plenty implied," Sidney couldn't believe he was doing this.

"Because, baby, it's cold outside!" Claude finished off.

Sidney looked at him for a minute, "If I have coffee with you, will you stop singing at me?"

"Why what a lovely offer, Crosby." Claude grinned at him.

Much later Sidney finally got back to the hotel and tried to sneak quietly into the room he was sharing with Geno. He wasn't quiet successful though.

"Sid?" Geno's groggy voice called out in the dark. "Why were you singing with Giroux in a coffee shop?"


End file.
